


Basically Untitled

by poedaaaayumeron



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU kinda, Fingerfucking, I'm seriously just posting the porn and that's it, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WIP that will never be completed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles finally come to terms with their feelings for each other and get busy. (This was going to be a multi-chapter fic that I wrote...in the summer of 2011 after watching the movie. So, it's a forever unfinished WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basically Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Forever a WIP.

Charles stared at his empty beer bottle, angry thoughts swirling in his mind as he tried to make sense of Erik’s refusal to let Charles in. From what the younger man had heard and seen in the other’s mind, he knew that Erik needed someone he could trust, someone he could talk to, someone he could rely on. Charles was prepared to be that for the man, wanted to be that.

With a curse as previous traitorous thoughts swam up, Charles threw his bottle into the wilderness beyond the cabin in an uncharacteristic bought of frustration. With an ashamed huff, he ran his hands back through his thick brown hair and glared into the woods.

It was quiet, only the sound of the occasional bird or frog breaking the cool night air. Without Erik’s yelling, it felt almost too quiet, too calm. Charles wasn’t sure where the man got off to after their argument (he knew he was somewhere on the property, but he wouldn’t snoop, not after what had happened earlier), but he figured the man had every right to be off sulking.

He winced at that thought. Not sulking, Erik didn’t sulk. He was just in a dark place, had been for most of his life, and Charles pushing for information was rude and uncalled for. Flopping down onto a lawn chair, the young man reached into the cooler and pulled out another beer.

“Charles,” a deep voice said from the shadows in the direction of the lake.

Choking on the swallow of beer he’d just been in the middle of, he sat up straight and coughed. Looking up with watery eyes, he could make out Erik walking up slowly, hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Erik, I—”

“Listen, just drop it,” the taller man said sternly, but Charles could see something more behind that man’s angry shell. “Tell me one thing.”

“Of course,” the telepath said without hesitation, leaning over to place his beer on the table next to him.

“Why did you bring me here?” the man asked, his voice going quiet, devoid of any hardness. “I don’t  _belong_  here, Charles. Look at me, no matter how you dress me up, I’m—”

“You’re my  _friend_ , Erik. I thought that was clear,” Charles interrupted lightly.

Erik scoffed, looking around. “Is that all?”

Charles’ eyes flickered up to meet Erik’s, narrowing slightly as he tilted his head just a bit. “What?”

“I asked is. That. All?” the other man asked slowly, quietly, a touch of that anger returning to his voice.

“What is that supposed to mean, Erik?” Charles asked worriedly, concerned that his desires had been too obvious.

The man laughed bitterly. “So, just because we’re friends for only three months, you get me all these new clothes and take me out to one of your  _many_ cabins for your spring break?”

“What exactly are you implying, Erik?” Charles said quietly, standing up now.

“I’m not implying anything, Charles. What I’m  _saying_  is that I don’t want to be your little pet orphan anymore,” Erik growled, his face hard with restrained fury.

Charles flinched away from Erik, but didn’t break eye-contact with the man. The older man’s anger seemed to falter in the face of the telepath’s hurt and genuine shock.

Staring at the older man for a moment, the college student laughed mirthlessly then looked away. “If that’s how you honestly feel, I’ll drive you to town tomorrow—”

“Charles,” Erik began, his tone strange, but Charles wasn’t looking at him.

“I’m sure you can find yourself back to the city. I…I’ll be retiring for the night,” Charles continued, grabbing the cooler, avoiding making eye-contact with the man. “I will leave you alone till then.”

“Stop it!” Erik shouted, grabbing the handle of the cooler and pulling it out of Charles’ loose hold on it.

“Stop  _what_? I genuinely wanted to be your friend, to be…to be someone you could trust, but it’s obvious that in my forwardness caused you to believe you were some charity project of mine. So, here I am leaving you  _alone_ , exactly what you want,” Charles said evenly though he was shaking with an emotion he wasn’t very accustomed to feeling anymore.

Hurt, the kind that knots your stomach, rips at your heart, and stabs through your nerves. It was the kind of hurt that came swinging in right after  _real_ rejection. Charles had steeled himself against getting too emotionally involved, but it seemed he slipped up with Erik.

“Now, if you don’t mind, I would like that back,” he finished, motioning at the cooler.

“I don’t—” Erik began, but stopped himself. Charles looked up, but the other man was facing away, a muscle in his jaw working as he thought. Finally he sighed and looked at Charles, and there was an intense emotion in his blue eyes. “I don’t want to be alone.”

Holding back a biting remark, Charles stepped toward Erik, waiting for the man to continue.

“You’re…I’ve never—” he stopped himself abruptly and looked away. “You’re the only mutant that I know of beside myself and…”

Charles could see him getting frustrated with trying to communicate his feelings, so the telepath held up his hand. “It might be easier if…?”

The question hung in the night air, and Erik stared at Charles’ hand as if it had been the one to speak, his face a stony mask except for his eyes. Charles was always fascinated by how many emotions could swirl around in those beautiful blue eyes and how much they baffled him. Sadly, the telepath had to admit that if he wasn’t reading people’s minds, he had a difficult time reading their faces. At least that was the case with Erik.

The last time he had fully read Erik’s mind was the day they had first met, and since Erik had been adamant that Charles mind his “own fucking business.”

Slowly, Erik sucked in a deep breath, and looked back at Charles’ face. “You go into my mind, and you’ll see everything, right?”

“Since you aren’t practiced in…guarding thoughts, yes. I’ll be as delicate as I can, seeing only what you want me to see. I try to intrude as little as I can,” Charles replied honestly, letting Erik mull it over some more.

When the older man nodded hesitantly, Charles touched his fingers to his temple, and concentrated.

At first, he could feel how happy Erik had been for the past couple months, how much the man enjoyed the college student’s company, and now Charles was confused. If he was so happy, why had they been doing nothing but snapping and arguing since arriving at the cabin?

Behind the happiness, though, was frustration and anger so profound that Charles sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, just about pulling himself out of Erik’s mind.

“Charles?” Erik whispered, hurt in his voice.

The telepath shook his head quickly, “just a little overwhelming. You’re…very intense, Erik.”

Charles could hear the man chuckle, and with a smile, he dug a little deeper, to find the source of the frustration. What he found actually had him pulling out of Erik’s mind, panting and stumbling. He reached behind himself, groping for the arm of his lawn chair and lowered himself quickly.

He forced a laugh through his shock and arousal. “Like I said; intense,” he murmured, taking a glance at Erik’s face.

“I, uh, put a little effort into those after you said it,” the older man said with forced lightness, avoiding eye-contact. “I…well I’ll just go to bed now. I’ll take you up on that ride into town tomorrow.”

The younger man was too busy thinking to notice Erik walking away and into the cabin. His thoughts were swirling, reflecting on the lust and desire he had found in the man’s thoughts, the fantasies that had him just about coming in his pants, but underneath it all was the deep and powerful love. Never had he, in all his life, felt that forceful of an emotion directed at him. Yes, there was Raven with her undying loyalty and familial love for him, but she was his sister. They never loved each other as anything more.

What he had touched in Erik’s mind went far beyond anything Charles could have expected out of anyone, ever. This is what he had dreamed about, and here he was sitting outside while the man was in there, probably thinking he was rejected.

At that thought, Charles stood up and, with a determined set to his face, strode into the cabin, hell-bent on walking straight into Erik’s bedroom and telling the man exactly how he felt for him.

And he stopped short in the doorway, a startled little gasp escaping his throat as the object of his desires was standing right there in the kitchen. The man was wearing nothing but a pair of sweats that was hung low enough on his hips to reveal his lack of underwear underneath.

Just like that, reminiscent of his teenage years, Charles was rock-hard. He was also well aware that Erik had watched him come in, and was still watching him. The metal-wielder was drinking a glass of water, and his blue eyes were locked with Charles’ just above the rim. They maintained eye-contact while Erik slowly drained the glass, Charles’ breath getting shorter and shorter every time he heard the man swallow.

Soon, it all became too much, too frustrating, too painful to watch any longer. In seconds, Charles was across the room and standing right in front of Erik, taking the glass out of the man’s hand and throwing it into the sink behind him. Absently, he registered the sound of it breaking, but he was far too busy tangling his fingers into thick brown hair and devouring a hot mouth to give even half a shit.

There was a deep growl—who uttered it, Charles wasn’t sure—and suddenly he was shoved against the island counter, Erik’s hands ripping open his shirt, buttons flying everywhere, seams tearing loudly. That task over with, Charles felt two hands cup the back of his head, fingers fisting his hair almost painfully, but deliciously. The youth groaned loudly, his tongue warring for dominance with Erik’s, and his pelvis gyrating up against the taller man’s.

Erik hissed, pulling Charles’ away by his hair, grinning hungrily at him before attacking his throat with his lips and teeth. English propriety be damned, the telepath screamed as the man sucked on his pulse  _and_  shoved hand down the front of his pants at the same time.

 _‘When did they come undone?’_  Charles wondered briefly before he decided he didn’t give a damn as long as Erik continued to touch him like that.

He clung to his lover, short fingernails digging into the man’s bare back, hips thrusting against Erik’s hand, head thrown back in ecstasy. It was almost getting to be too much, each stroke tightening an almost painful knot in Charles’ stomach, each bite to his pulse point a shock through every nerve-ending in his body. He needed Erik  _now_.

With that thought in mind, Charles regained composure over himself and spun Erik around, shoving the man so he was lying down on the island, his legs hanging over the edge. Admiring the sight his lover made sprawled out like that, Charles pulled the man’s sweats down and off. He licked his lips, glanced briefly up at Erik’s face before he grabbed the man’s hips. Bending down, he took in as much of the man’s cock as he could, sucking almost violently.

“ _Ah_!” Erik cried out roughly, one hand going to Charles’ hair while the other searched for purchase on the smooth counter, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when the younger man swallowed around the head of his dick. “ _Fuck_!”

Charles moaned, one hand sliding down and around to his back. He pushed his own pants down, slipping out of them desperately, his mouth never leaving Erik’s cock.

By this point, the man was quivering helplessly, growling with each suck, each grazing of Charles’ teeth on the most sensitive part of his body, and throwing his head back with each swallow.

And while he did this, Charles prepared himself. Working himself up to three fingers carefully, not wanting any amount of pain to ruin this for either of them. From what the telepath knew of Erik, the man wouldn’t continue if Charles was legitimately hurting.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m going to…” Erik hissed, and Charles pulled his mouth away and removed his fingers. Before Erik could react fully, but giving him enough time to slip back away from the edge, the younger man crawled up onto the counter and straddled his lovers hips.

Winking at the man’s shocked look, Charles lowered himself slowly onto Erik’s spit-slicked cock, groaning at the burning ache. Inch by inch was sunk into the telepath, the metal-bender gasping sharply.

Charles threw his head back wantonly, hissing. He could take the pain if he knew that Erik was enjoying it.

However, it became obvious to Charles that the pace was  _too_  slow because, suddenly, Erik snapped his hips up, thrusting the rest of the way into the younger man.

As Charles shouted in both pleasure and pain, Erik wrapped his arms around him and rolled them over so he was on top. Grabbing the youth’s ankles, he set a brutal, bruising pace, not giving Charles a chance to adjust, and it was fucking glorious.

Charles couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t think. The only thing he could do was brace himself with his arms at his sides and move his own hips in time with the Erik’s thrusts. When the man struck Charles’ prostate with vicious force, the telepath was left crying out and quivering, his voice going rough as each moan was louder than the last.

While he may have been incoherent, Charles was still able to appreciate the beautiful masterpiece that Erik was in the throes of passion. His blue eyes were dark and narrowed with wanton desire, his teeth grinding with each growl, and his lips pulled back to expose them. Abs rippled beneath taut, tanned skin, thighs flexing with each thrust.

The rhythm was fast becoming erratic, desperate, and Erik released Charles’ ankles. The telepath wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, and when Erik fell forward to prop himself up with his hands, the younger man actually screamed as the change of angle had his lover pounding against his prostate with every violent thrust.

Desperately, one of Charles’ hands went to his cock, working it in time with the man above him.

“Erik,” he moaned. “Erik, I— _ahnn_!”

“Ch-Charles,” was the gasped reply through gritted teeth. “ _Fuck_. Come for me, Charles.”

“ _Ohh_ ,” the telepath groaned, the knot in his abdomen pulling tight again. “ _Almost._  Harder, Erik,  _please_.”

Erik leaned down and, while continuing to thrust wildly against Charles, he pressed a tender and absurdly chaste kiss to  his cheek. Even stranger, the knot in Charles’ stomach snapped and he was crying out, tumbling off the edge of ecstasy into white, hot bliss. Molten cum spurted over his hand and onto his abdomen, a long drawn-out moan escaping his throat. It ended with a sharp shudder, and Charles was sure he’d never regain full control of his body after such a violent orgasm.

His lover continued to move, each movement becoming more and more erratic, and still convulsing from his fantastic orgasm, Charles watched him.

“Erik,” he whispered, grunting slightly with each thrust. His lover’s eyes met his and, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, Charles smiled, a slightly tortured moan escaping him as Erik began striking his prostate again. “Erik, I love you.”

The man’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he hissed and convulsed, his whole body taut as he came violently. He gave four more savage thrusts into Charles before he stopped moving completely, panting heavily.

“ _Ungh_ ,” he groaned, letting his head fall to rest on Charles’ sweaty chest.

**Author's Note:**

> There was gonna be more sex...


End file.
